Bleach: The Other Side
by The Dragon's Heart
Summary: After accidently stumbling on the secret of Hogwarts, a select few have been assigned to infiltrating and investigating a place called Hogwarts. Posing as students will the shinigami be able to pull of their task in this strange new and dangerous world?
1. The Beginning

**Bleach: The Other Side:**

__

**~ The darkest hour,  
leaves a shadowy mark,  
upon those that dare to venture forth.**

**A beacon of light,  
shines through the night,  
to guide the heavenly spirits,  
that take away our pain.**

**A lone figure,  
footsteps ringing,  
in their ears.**

**They wonder if they,  
can stop their loneliness,  
long enough to find someone,  
who truly cares. ~**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X**

A audible sigh escaped from the orange-haired teen, as he once again ended the life of yet another hollow. It had become like a routine to him and he found himself methodically coming and going toward them as soon as they appeared. It had only been a few months since the winter war and Aizen had yet to attack again, giving the Shinigami time to prepare and train for a battle that would inevitably come and to also think of yet another strategy to protect the spiritually-enriched land of Karakura Town from Aizen's scheming hands.

Ichigo retied his rather large zanpaktou to his back as he went to find Kon before he could slander his reputation even more with his perverted ways. Spotting a familiar shock of orange hair, Ichigo grabbed his body pulling Kon away from the girls he had just began to harass. Forcing the modified soul out of his body, Ichigo pulled himself back into it and put the soul pill in a stuffed animal that resembled a rather odd looking lion. "Teme! Whats your problem! It was just getting good!" The stuffed animal yelled at him as soon as he regained his line of thought.

"Those lovely onee-san's were under the full force of my charm and coolness! And you ruined the moment!" The lion went on pointing accusatory fingers in Ichigo's direction before huffing and settling down just as a kid went by with his mother.

"Whatever. You were just using my body to slander my reputation and make people hate me since it would have nothing to do with you as far as people are concerned!" Ichigo retorted hotly crossing his arms over his chest with a sigh.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X**

Meanwhile in Soul Society the taichou's of the Gotei 13 were all situated in the first division's barracks, all lined up neatly as they waited for the orders that their Sou-Taichou Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni was currently withholding from them as they waited for the unusually late Captain Ukitake Joushirou of the thirteenth divison. As such the doors suddenly opened to reveal a rather harassed looking Ukitake which was also very rare since he was generally a rather calm person. "Sorry I'm late sensei." Ukitake said as he caught his breath and settle himself respectively in his appointed postion.

"Now that we are all present we can finally start the Captain's Meeting." Yamamoto said calmly barely even nodding his head at his student's apology, as he tapped the wooden staff, that he held, sharply agaisn't the floor demanding their utmost attention and silence.

"Now I called you all here because I feel the need to investigate a place called Hogwarts which is currently located in London. A patrol squad stationed in London felt a rather strange reiatsu emitting from a castle which in their report appeared to be a school of some sort. It seems that there is a unknown society of humans that are different from normal humans in that a lot of them have a hidden amount of Soul Power, which they call _magic_. I believe they called themselves Wizards." The commander told them his voice resonating with power and authority.

"If I may, why does this have anything to do with us?" The head of the Medical Corps asked calmly casting a inquisitive glance at her commander.

"I want two captains and a few others shinigami, which they may select themselves, to go and investigate this strange anomly." Yamamoto replied his tone clearly implying that it wasn't up for debate.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X**

Oks what did everyone think?

Its my first crossover and so I don't know how well I did. Sorry if Yamamoto is a bit OOC I'm not very good at capturing his character... at all.

Well since the disclaimer isn't up at the top I'll put it here.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or Harry Potter. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Harry Potter to JK Rowling.

Now that we got that outta the way, please review! I'll try to get the next chapter up as quick as possible but I'm going on vacation soon so its gonna be hard.


	2. Assemble

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long... Its hard to think up new chapters when your siblings harass you every single day... Well thats not much of an excuse but I've been busy more than usual so its hard to write and try to keep up with everything that is going on at the moment. **

**Well on with the story! ^.^ **

**X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X**

"Harry! Harry! Come on Harry its time to get up! Mum already went to Diagon Alley to get all our supplies you know." A grumpy red-head said while shaking his best friend awake. "You know Mum was worried when she couldn't get you up for breakfast. She thinks your Aunt and Uncle aren't feeding you properly again." Ronald Weasly added as his scar-ridden friend blearily sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Ron, what time is it?" Harry asked feeling tired more so than he ever felt before. It was weird, the dream he had wasn't like his normal nightmares, for once his scar didn't hurt at all and he knew that the dream wasn't about Voldemort it couldn't have been. The thing was he couldn't remember who the people were or where the dream took place.

"It's about noon, mate. You slept right through all the racket Fred and George caused with thier new brand of fireworks." Ron replied standing up and heading for the door. "Mum's got food waiting for you downstairs. I'm s'posed to help load the luggage into the cars the Ministry supplied for us."

Harry soon found himself alone as he listened to the fading steps of his' best friend, and soon there was only the quiet mouning of the family's ghoul coming from above. Sighing as he quickly got dressed and he tried to figure out the meaning behind the cryptic dream. As soon as he got down the stairs, Molly Weasly was upon him quicker than he could've thought to move.

"There you are Harry, dear. Food is on the table. Now eat up, you look bone-thin, I should have a talk with your guardians they should be feeding you, not starving you. " The plump woman said as she ushered Harry into the kitchen and plopping him down on a chair. "I mean you didn't eat at all when you arrived so late last night, you went straight off to bed with not even a snack." She went on, more to herself than to Harry.

"Here you go dear." She said kindly placing a plate piled with food in front of him. "When your done eating come outside, and then we can go to Kings Cross." She told him with a slight hint of parental authority in her voice, heading outside so as to help the others.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X**

"Now the two captains that are going to investigate are, Soifon and Kuchiki. You may each choose three subordinates to go with you. You two are to pose as teachers at a school called Hogwarts. The shinigami that you are to bring with you will pose as students. Also you are to bring Ichigo Kurosaki and Inoue Orihime with you." Yamamoto declared to the captains his hands folded on top of his staff. "That is all, you're dismissed." He said striking the staff down on the floor to signify the end of the meeting.

The two that he mentioned shunpo'd out of the room whilst the rest of the captains walked out at a leisurely pace. Talking quietly about the information that had been presented to them.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-X-X-X**

**Ok I'm sorta stuck for ideas... so this will have to do and the next chapter will probably be more into the plot and a lot longer. Hopefully. Anyways sorry for the bold typefacing in chapter one. Its all fixed now. I'm practicully blind and it hurts my eyes to use glasses/contacts while using the computer so the bold typeface just helped me out a little bit. I guess I just forgot to take it off. Sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I do not. **


	3. Preparation

After the rather informative meeting, Soifon shunpo'd all the way to the Second Divison barracks. Her vice-captain Marechiyo _Ō_maeda and a couple of other shinigami were leaving the barracks, probably to go have a round of drinks or something along those lines, when she arrived.

"_Ō_maeda, get ready to leave for the real world." She told him rather coldy, walking past him and the others, who respectfully lowered thier heads as she passed, into the building and through the hallways to her office. Sitting down in her chair as soon as she was in the room. Her mind sifting through the many possible candidates to go on the mission that had been handed to her and Kuchiki. She immediately crossed out any who would annoy her, despite the fact that her fuku-taichou was one of the people she chose. With a sigh she sent out hell butterflies to the rest of the shinigami that would accompany them.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__XX__X_X_X_X

Kuchiki Byakuya entered the Sixth Divison's barracks, greeted by the sight of shinigami sifting through piles of completed or incompleted assignments. A few of the desks that were situated in the building were empty and clear of files, showing that thier owners were done and now relaxing somewhere. Byakuya ignored them and continued on, entering his neat and clean office. There he sent a message to, via a hell butterfly, Ukitake, requesting that his sister join them on this mission.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__XX__X_X_X_X

It was early in the morning when Ichigo was rudely awakened by his father shouting, "RISE AND SHINE ICHIGO!" while trying to drop kick his son, who easily blocked it and retaliated with a punch of his own, sending Kurosaki Isshin flying out of Ichigo's bedroom window with a loud crash.

After getting dress Ichigo walked downstairs to be greeted by a strange sight. Urahara Kisuke was sipping tea and talking animatedly with his little sister Yuzu, about various things. Ichigo pinched himself rather hard, to make sure that he wasn't still asleep. Though he didn't have very long to wait for as soon as Urahara was done with his tea he looked up, his face arranged into what appeared to be suprise.

"Ah, Ichigo. I didn't see you there." Urahara said with a grin. "If you could come down to my shop, I have something to discuss with you." He added standing up and making for the door, giving his thanks to Yuzu on the way out.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__XX__X_X_X_X

Ichigo stopped in front of the plain and unbusy candy shop, wondering what Urahara could want. Before he could even lift his arm to open the door, a redhaired figure came smashing through the door, whereas he could hear Jinta yelling at him for destroying yet another door.

"Sorry 'bout that Urahara-san!" Renji yelled back, grabbing Ichigo by the collar and yelling something about him being late.  
Renji stopped in a room where a table sat low on the ground, with cups of steaming tea and some cookies where placed. After being freed from Renji, Ichigo managed to take in the numerous people sitting around the table calmly drinking tea or chatting about various things.

"Now, since Ichigo has finally decided to grace us with his presence, shall we get on with why we are all gathered here?" Urahara asked while indicating that Ichigo should have a seat. "Now everyone here with the exception of me and Tessai-san will be going on a mission in London, England." He said calmly, jumping straight to the point.

"Wait... WHAT! I can't go to this London place, I have school!" Ichigo shouted jumping up, almost knocking the things on the table to the ground.

"We have already cleared this with your father, Ichigo." Urahara said with a smirk, reminding Ichigo that his father and Urahara were fast friends. "Now as I was saying, you will be going to a school called Hogwarts, with an exception of Soifon and _Ō_maeda, who will be infiltrating something callled the Ministry of Magic." He said ignoring Ichigo's dark mutterings.

"Also we shall need to learn English, along with reading up on someone called Harry Potter and a wizard called Voldemort." Soifon added throwing down some books along with some newspaper clippings. "We will also need to learn about the school as well, but to do that we will need to go to England."

"Let me get this straight, we have to go to England to some school, and investigate a Ministry of Magic and people who call themselves wizards?" Ichigo asked skeptically, not really believing them but thinking it was a joke that they were put up to.

"Yep! Isn't it great Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked him grinning from ear to ear. "To top it off we get to go to London! I wonder what type of food they have there?" She continued on, talking more to herself than to Ichigo.

"Okay... but you said we have to go to a school... isn't Byakuya a little old to be a student?" Ichigo asked pointing at said captain. "Also, how old do we have to be to go to this school?" He asked trying to get a more firm grasp on things.

"Byakuya will be teaching a class called Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts. The school teaches students from eleven years old to seventeen years old. You, Orihime, Renji and Rukia will be Sixth years. Jinta and Ururu will be Third years. Hanatarou will be a Fifth year and Ikakku and Yumichika will be Seventh years." Urahara explained taking out a handful of letters and putting it on the table. "Those are from the headmaster of Hogwarts. Read them for they have information about what you'll be needing to attend the school." He said standing up from the table and disappearing from the room.

"We have two weeks to prepare for the mission." Byakuya added picking up one of the books that Soifon had deposited on the table. "Use the time wisely for after that your expected to know alot about the wizarding world." He said before opening the book.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__XX__X_X_X_X

Ok, I know I said Soifon was going to be a teacher... but I changed my mind. Someone needs to investigate the Ministry at the very least!

Well sorry for the late update, but I tried my best to get it all in at a reasonable date.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter. Those belong to Tite Kubo and JK Rowling.


	4. Two Weeks Later

Two weeks later, the group found themselves at Kings Cross Station, London. Fully packed and absolutely no clue as to how to get on the train itself.

"There is absolutely no way for a platform nine and three quarters to exist! Is Yamamoto pulling our leg here or something?" Ichigo asked out loud, clearly annoyed about being dragged all the way to England, for something that may not even exist.

"Why don't we ask someone?" Orihime suggested, smiling for seemingly no reason at all. "I mean someone has to know where the platform is, right?"

"I guess."

"I and Omaeda will be going now. It's time we start our own mission." Soifon said approaching the group after she was done interrogating the people around them. Not that any of them knew anything. "Kuchiki-taichou has gone ahead of you to the school. You will be seeing him there. Also do not forget that you're not to reveal who you are or what our mission is to _anybody_." She added, glaring at Ichigo for added effect, before her and Omaeda disappeared into the throng of busybodies.

"Time to go then." Jinta told the group in a tone that meant he was going to take charge. Though the only ones really listening to him were Ururu and Orihime. The rest promptly ignored him.

"Guys… there are people with owls over there." Hanatarou said quietly, pointing out a couple of bright redheaded children, along with a plump woman herding them all towards platforms nine and ten.

Without further prompting the semi-large group made their way through the crowd of people separating them. The tallest of the group managed to catch glimpses of the children running toward a wall and then disappearing. It was quite surprising to say the least.

"Excuse me." Rukia said placing a hand on a black haired boys' shoulder. Causing him to abruptly turn around in surprise, knocking an owl cage off one of the luggage carts. The boy quickly picked up the overturned cage and placed it gently back on the cart with a muttered apology.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki. By any chance do you know how to get on platform nine and three quarters?" She asked, ignoring the scene that she had cause, smiling at the boy.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied pausing to see if the name had any effect on them. With a small sigh of relief when they didn't show any sign of recognition. "To get on the platform you have to run at the wall in between nine and ten." He explained pointing at the wall Ron had disappeared into only a little while ago. Seeing the rather skeptical faces on the group he continued. "Here, I'll show you."

With that he grabbed his cart and with a burst of speed, ran at the seemingly solid brick wall and disappeared. The group muttered various words of surprise before consenting to the fact that the method was altogether safe.

"I say Ichigo goes first." Renji said, the others quickly agreed before Ichigo had even a chance to say a word of disagreement. With a sigh and a rather painful kick from Rukia, Ichigo ran at the wall. He stood there stunned at the sight before him.

An imposing scarlet train, with the words Hogwarts Express emblazoned on it, stood at a platform that wasn't attached to the station he had came from. Though sure enough, a sign hanging above the entrance, read platform nine and three quarters. Moving away from the entrance he narrowly dodged Rukia barreling through the wall, the luggage cart before her skidding as she drew to a sudden halt. Slowly the rest of the group filtered on to the platform, gasping in awe when they collected themselves and took a look at their surroundings.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get on the train already!" Jinta exclaimed grabbing his trunk and ran toward the train with Ururu in tow.

"I agree with Jinta-kun." Yumichika said, his trunk already in his hand, as Ikkaku advanced toward the train, a wooden sword resting on his shoulder. The rest of the group quickly complied and followed the two eleventh division members to the train, their luggage in hand.

Jinta and Ururu had completely disappeared within one of the trains' many compartments. The group made their way through the train looking for a compartment empty enough to hold all of them. Their search led them all the way to the back of the train which had a sparsely occupied compartment. In which Jinta and Ururu sat, avidly talking to, or rather Jinta was talking to, a spacey, blonde-haired girl and a plump, nice looking boy.

"Well it looks like we don't have to look any further for a compartment." Rukia said, pointing out the obvious to the group, while opening the compartment door. "May we sit here as well?" She asked, directing the question towards the two unfamiliar faces in the compartment.

"Sure. I'm Neville Longbottom, and this is Luna Lovegood." The boy said introducing both him and the girl sitting next to him, as the group filed into the compartment, sitting down after putting their trunks onto a rack situated above their heads. "By the way, are you guys transferring students as well? I've never seen you around before." Neville added in curiosity. He hadn't known that Hogwarts and other magical schools would even transfer students.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied shortly, sticking to the story that Urahara had come up with. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He added before turning his gaze toward the window.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"Ikakku Madarame."

"Hanatarou Yamada."

"Orihime Inoue."

"Renji Abarai."

After the rather short introductions, the compartment door slid open revealing a bushy-haired girl, a redheaded boy and the boy that had told them how to get to the platform, Harry Potter.

"New students?" The girl asked almost immediately, entering the compartment and shortly followed by the two boys who closed the door behind them with a barely audible click.

"Yeah." This time Renji replied and quickly gave his name to the newcomers, followed shortly by the rest of the group giving out their names and stating that they were transfer students from Japan.

"Japan! How wonderful." Hermione exclaimed her eyes glowing with fervent fascination. "What's it like their?" She asked, plunging into more and more questions as she did so, hardly stopping for breath.

They answered her questions about Japan as much as they could before; they ended up tired from the mental assault that the girl may have spent nights preparing.

"Hermione, give it a rest already." Ron said with a yawn, having been thoroughly bored with his friend's antics. His statement was quickly rewarded with a glare from said friend, which he merely shrugged off before starting an animated conversation with Harry about wizard chest.

Harry barely listened to his friend chattering into his ear, and nodded his head at the appropriate intervals.

Time passed slowly and soon snoring could be heard coming from Renji and Ikkaku respectively. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime were conversing quietly in Japanese, while Yumichika and Jinta chatted with Luna and Neville. Further down the hall the trolley stopped and continued as it went from compartment to compartment, marking that they were halfway to Hogwarts. It soon stopped at their compartment, and Harry noticing how everyone else seemed too busy to really care, bought a few of everything.

-------------------------------X---------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------X

Ok stopping here! That long enough for everybody? Well if it isn't let me tell you something its almost three pages long, so be happy!

Bishoujo95 --- I know lots of people are anti-Orihime and all, but personally I think she's an okay character. Though you may not see much of her in this story, mainly because conveying her personality can be rather hard. Though now that I think of it I could've blundered and everyone's rather OC…. Oh well can't be helped I guess.

To everyone else --- Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! It really made my day! I hope that I'll be able to keep writing good chapters and stories for all of you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter.


	5. Hogwarts

For the sorting, (since its going to be in this chapter) I'm just going to describe it for the first person and then the rest will have a similar experience. I know I'm being lazy with it like that but there are too many characters…. And since they'll be similar it'll feel like I'm just repeating myself…

----------------X--------------------------X----------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------X

Soifon watched from the shadow of the ministry as her fuku-taichou was interviewed for a job at the Ministry. It was quite amusing to say the least, as the interviewer couldn't find any records that could possibly give credence for hiring Omaeda. After searching for a half-hour the interviewer gave up and resorted to asking random questions that Omaeda answered with ease, having studied for two weeks on the wizarding world.

After a while the interview became quite a bore, so Soifon left to investigate the rest of the Ministry. She managed to keep out of sight without much effort on her part, the wizards just walked by her chatting happily about things.

With practiced ease Soifon stepped onto the elevator unnoticed by the wizards already inside. It was quite sad really; even a new recruit could spot her by now, especially since she wasn't trying that hard.

She waited until every wizard except one or two were left. She had already decided what department she was going to investigate first, The Department of Mysteries, it sounded promising and it probably was much more exciting than looking at dusty old archives, which her fuku-taichou was ordered to look at. With a chime and a voice saying that they had arrived at their destination, Soifon followed the other two out and almost immediately had her first impression of the Department of Mysteries.

------------X---------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------------X--------------------X

Harry watched amused as the transfer students looked at a chocolate frog packet with what seemed to be a mixture of horror and dismay.

"You guys eat… frogs?" Hanatarou squeaked out trying his best to fight the urge to vomit.

"There not real frogs, just chocolate enchanted to look and act like a frog. If you open it and it escapes that's just your luck I suppose." Hermione explained opening her own chocolate frog and biting its head off before it could escape.

"I think I'll pass on this." Ichigo remarked handing the packet back to Harry. "Do you have any normal food?" He asked trying not to be rude, but the whole chocolate frog thing was rather weird.

"Yeah, if you count Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans as normal." Harry said handing Ichigo a box, deigning not to mention some of the rather more extreme flavors of the candy.

"It looks like we're getting close to Hogwarts. We better start putting on our robes." Neville said as Ichigo hastily spit out the bean he had chosen to eat, muttering something about earwax and the insanities of the wizarding world.

After that was said, there was a few minutes of them rummaging around in their trunks to get the said robes, and a few minutes after they got their robes, everyone was sitting down awaiting for their arrival at Hogsmeade Station.

"Finally were off!" Ichigo exclaimed as they all unboarded the train, stretching his arms out when he was off it.

The sight that met them when they got off was amazing to the say least. The castle rose above the lake before it, with many turrets and spires that hung majestically, some were even as high as the clouds. Candlelight shone through the windows and casted a soft light that played on the surface of the water, where small ripples were shone emanating from the boats that rested on it.

"First years!" A loud booming voice rang out, the source being a man quite larger than the rest of them. His cheery disposition disarming, many of the frightened first years who managed to walk up to the man before being swept away to the boats out on the lake.

Harry and his friends hollered a quick hello to the man, before heading to carriages drawn by these weird horses, that seemed to take no interest in the students walking pass them like they were invisible.

The group followed Harry and his friends to the carriages, not really sure where there were suppose to go anyway and climbed aboard one of the empty carriages, as Harry and the others climbed into another one, Harry stopping to stare at the horses that were pulling the carriages.

As soon as the group was on the carriage it gradually started to move, bringing the view of the castle ever closer. Rukia and Orihime stared at the castle in awe, having never seen anything like it before despite all the weird things they saw almost every day.

They all soon got out of the carriage, and when they saw the creatures that where pulling the carriages once again, they all wanted to make sure at least one of them asks what the hell they were.

Following the rest of the students up to a massive oak door, they were all soon stopped by a strict looking woman with a pointed hat resting on her head, and firmly directing some of the more rowdy students to their places.

"Are you the new transfer students?" She asked her voice cold and firm, as she cast a disapproving eye on the wooden sword Ikakku carried.

"Yes we are m'am." Rukia said sweetly, addressing the woman with as much respect as she could. "We didn't know where to go, so we followed the other students, and so here we are." She added curtseying as she spoke.

"I see. I am Professor McGonagall. Come with me." McGonagall said before turning and reentering the castle, "You will be sorted after the first years. Wait in here and someone will come and get you when its time." She said as she walked, opening a door that went unnoticed by many of the students chattering as they walked into the hall.

They all nodded and entered the room they were appointed to, noticing how the people in the paintings that adorned the walls moved and chatted about. It was quite an unnerving sight and Hanatarou had jumped when one of them, a knight in shining armor that seemed quiet out of place in the painting he was residing in, shouted at him about a duel of some kind.

----------------------X------------------------------------------------X--------------------------------------------------------X

Soifon sorted through the rather strange objects that resided in the department. It had a rather curious collection of things, for one there were these brains that tried to attack her, but with her skill in shunpo it had missed and was now on the floor making a weird noise.

The things in the department got stranger as she continued deeper into the department, and in some cases a bit more dangerous. She had managed to take a few samples of some of the objects and sent them to the twelfth division, who rejoiced at the fact that they had a new research specimen.

Omaeda on the other hand was finally done being interrogated by the rather sour interviewer. He had been hired to one of the menial departments, though he was supposed to start the next week. With a sigh he headed out of the ministry and to the place he and his taichou had made as the base of operations. Two dingy rooms in a rather seedy pub called the Leaky Cauldron, though they had been there before to get supplies and wands from the shops in Diagon Alley.

---------------------------X-------------------------------X------------------------------------X--------------------------------X

The group were soon called to the Great Hall, and after a brief introduction, from who they guessed was the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall explained briefly what they were supposed to do, motioning at the hat that sat motionless on the stool, began to call names from the piece of paper that she held.

"Abarai, Renji."

Said person walked calmly up to the stool, placing the hat on his head with a cocky grin, though it soon disappeared when the hat began to speak to him.

'Interesting, you're not alive I see.' A voice said from inside the hat causing Renji to jump slightly in surprise. 'Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your secrets.' It added calmly like it had done this for years, and in which case it had. 'Now let's see, what house shall you be in?' It mused on scanning Renji's memories for a clue as to where to put him, until a loud shout came from the seam of the hat.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled out, they said house cheering as Renji got up and walked over to the table and sat down. Still a bit disturbed that the hat could look into his memories.

"Ayasegawa, Yumichika."

Yumichika walked up to the hat much like Renji had, except without the grin, and he was much more concerned with how the hat would mess up his hair and that it went against his idea of beauty. After a few minutes of having it on his head the hat finally yelled out,

"Gryffindor!" The table cheered again with some rather audible whoops thrown in, as Yumichika sat down near Renji and waited to see where everyone else would go.

"Hanakari, Jinta."

Jinta walked up to the hat a grin present on his face, sat down and placed it on his head. After a few minutes of waiting patiently the hat finally called out,

"Gryffindor!" In which said table cheered and clapped some more. Though some wondered about why they were seemingly getting all the transfer students. Jinta sat down at the table and absently wondered when they were going to eat.

"Inoue Orihime."

Orihime sat down on the stool, placing the hat on her head a smile ever present on her face. In a few moments the hat neatly hollered out Hufflepuff, and said table cheered, as she walked over and sat down, a few of the Hufflepuffs already talking to her and welcoming her to their house.

"Kuchiki, Rukia."

Rukia like the other four walked over to the stool, placed the hat on her head and waited for the result. Though she didn't have to wait long for the hat soon called out Ravenclaw and the table under the banner of a raven cheered for her as she walked over.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo."

Ichigo did the same as the others though he didn't have long to wait for the hat after only a minute the hat called out Gryffindor and the table cheered as he sat down, while the Slytherin table glared daggers into the backs of those at the Gryffindor table.

"Madarame, Ikakku."

Ikakku walked up to the stool, while students whispered to about the sword that rested on his shoulder. Setting the hat on his head, not losing his composure has the hat spoke to him and then out to the hall. Taking off the hat, Ikakku walked over to the cheering table of Gryffindor and sat down placing his sword on his lap.

"Tsumugiya, Ururu."

Ururu walked nervously up to the stool, setting the hat gently on her head and listened quietly as the hat spoke to her, then yelling out the name Hufflepuff. She walked over to the table and sat down across from Orihime with a small smile.

"Yamada, Hanatarou."

Hanatarou having been the last of the group to go up was feeling increasingly nervous as the students gazes were cast on him. Setting the hat on his head, he quietly wished for it to be over quickly, and as his luck would have it the hat, shortly yelled out Hufflepuff to the crowd and said table cheered and eventually quieted down when Albus Dumbledore stood up, clapping his hands together so as to get the attention of the whole hall.

------------X------------------------X--------------------------X--------------------------------X-----------------------------------X

I feel rather accomplished to have yet another long chapter out! Hope you guys like it.

Also for those of you who don't know Jintas' and Ururus' last name, I used their real last name, so there not made up.

9tail-Naruto: Thanks for pointing that out. I hadn't intended for it but I guess I typed it like that unknowingly. When I looked back at that I noticed I typed Renji's name like that as well! So it's fixed now.

And to the rest of you thanks for the reviews and the favorites!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter. They are owned by Tite Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectively.


End file.
